ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (Reboot)
fase 3 marvel studios *dr strange (nov 2016) *guardianes de la galaxia vol 2 (may 2017) *spider man : homecoming (jul 2017) spider man : tom holland ' *(villanos : shocker y el vuitre) (posible hulk contra constrictor) thor : ragnarok /origen planet hulk ( nov 2017) thor : chris hemsworth hulk : mark ruffalo (hulk contra thor y surtur) (post creditos de dr strange con thor) the avengers : infinity war (may 2018) (hulk contra madman) x men and four fantastic unidted (marvel/fox) (jun 2018 aprox) antman 2 : antman and the wasp (jul 2018) (hulk contra giantman y flux) black panther (jul 2018) carol danvers : ms marvel (mar 2019) the avengers : the infinity guantlet (may 2019) (hulk contra abominacion / posible hulk contra hulk rojo) x men reboot (marvel/fox) ( jun 2019 aprox) (cameo de steve roger y tony stark) fase 4 '''marvel studios ' meses aproximados. the thunderbolts (jul 2019) (punisher, deadpool, electra, agente venom,lucke cage y hulk rojo) she hulk ( 2019 ) she hulk : 'megan fox '(villanas : red she hulk y lyra) (cameo de carol danvers) (posible villano : Winter Guard) the wasp (2019) wasp : 'Evangeline Lily '(villana : yellow yacket) (cameo de carol danvers) iron man : rise of technovore ( may 2020 ) (hulk contra freak) (spider man contra iron man) (cameo capitan america) four fantastic reboot fox/marvel (may 2020) (cameo de steve roger y tony stark) capitan america : sociedad serpente (may 2020) (cameo de carol danvers) (posible hulk rojo vs hulk) (cameo de iron man) (team capitan america : nick fury, soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon, ojo de halcon, bruja escarlata, mercurio, antman/giantman, ms marvel (carol danvers), spider man, the wasp, caballero luna, nova,valquira,bestia y hulk rojo.) guardianes de la galaxia vol 3 ( may 2020) spider man : coming of age ( jun 2020) (sony/marvel) spider man : '''tom holland (villanos : duende verde (norman osborn) , venom (flash tompson), el chacal y el escorpion) dr strange 2 ( nov 2020) squirrel girl (nov 2020) New Hero #1 (Nov 2020) viuda negra (mar 2021) inhumanos (may 2021) capitan america : secrets avengers (may 2021) ('''team capitan america : nick fury, soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon, ojo de halcon, bruja escarlata, mercurio, antman/giantman, ms marvel (carol danvers), spider man, the wasp, caballero luna, nova,valquira,bestia y hulk rojo) iron man : armor wars (may 2021) (posible hulk contra igor armor ) hulk el hombre increible : planet hulk (jun 2021 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo (villanos : rey rojo y caicera) (un enfrentamiento con beta ray bill) man ape (jun 2021) the runaways (jul 2021) (dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein) the Thunderbolts 2 ( jul 2021 aprox) (duende verde (norman osborn), Ciudadano V, mach 1, Tecno, Pájaro Cantor, Meteorito, sandman, mockingbird, Capucha Carmesí, Roy Thomas y el ogro ) black panther 2 ( jul 2021) Ant Man 3 (jul 2021) villanos : torbellino, voice, (posible hulk contra hombre radioactivo) the winter soldier : el soldado de invierno (feb 2022) (cameo de carol danvers) (al final bucky se convierte en capitan america) The New Avengers : secret invasion (may 2022) (ms marvel (carol danvers),bucky capitan america hombre araña(peter paker), spider woman (jessica drew), iron fist, sharon carter, caballero luna, antman/giant man, the wasp, falcon el halcón, dr extraño, pantera negra,jesica jones, daredevil, lucke cage, wolverine y the thing.) (cameo de capitan america y iron man) Thor 4 (May 2022) ( the sentry vs thor) nova (jul 2022) 3 D man ( jul 2022) thor : godess of thunder (pelicula de jane foster como she thor) (jul 2022) Winter Guard ( agos 2022 aprox) ms marvel : civil war II (nov 2022) team ms marvel : monica rembeau, bucky nuevo capitan america, antman/giant man, ojo de halcón,azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, vision, spider man(peter parker) y she hulk. team iron man : viuda negra, falcon el halcon (traje con rojo azul y blanco),iron fist, luke cage, deadpool, daredevil, hercules, pantera negra,she thor (jane foster), miss america (america chavez), star lord,ultimate spider man (miles morales) y totalmente hulk de amadeus cho. New Hero #3 (Nov 2022) the avengers 5 parte 1 (may 2023 aprox) (steve roger y tony stark se unirian en esta 5ta parte). namor el submarino (may 2023) inhumanos 2 (may 2023) spider man : greatness awaits ( jul 2023) spider man : '''tom holland ('''villanos : kraven, misterio, carnage, Morbius ,sandman y hobgoblin (harry osborn))' the sentry (jul 2023) jessica drew : spider woman (agos 2023) devil dinosaurio (nov 2023) dr. strange 3 (nov 2023) the punisher (nov 2023) New Hero #4 (Nov 2023) great lakes avengers parte 1 (may 2024) '(mister inmortal,Hombre Puerta,Gran Berta, Hombre Plano, Grasshopper (doug taggert))' villanos : Maelstrom, Ani-Men , Giraffe-Man, Rabbit-Woman, Pig-Man, Great Horned Owl-Man the avengers 5 parte 2 (may 2024 aprox) (los the new avengers de ms marvel y hombre araña se unirian a the avengers de steve roger y tony stark) x men reboot (may 2024 aprox) (fox/marvel) the runaways 2 (jun 2024) ( Victor Mancha,Klara Prast, , Xavin, Alex Wilder, Gertrude Yorkes, dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein ) hulk el hombre increible : wolrd war hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2024 aprox) hulk : '''mark ruffalo' iron man 6 (jul 2024) hank pym : antman (jul 2024 aprox) villano = ultron 1 black panther 3 (jul 2024) new thunderbolts (jul 2024 aprox) (capitan marvel (mar- vell), ventisca, el hombre radioctivo, demonio veloz y joystick, Juggernaut, Calavera, Verdugo, Grizzly, Mister X, Fantasma y Soldado de Invierno). 3D man 2 (jul 2024 aprox.) nova corps ( agos 2024aprox) miss america (agos 2024 aprox) estrella de fuego (sep 2024 aprox) captain marvel and ms marvel (oct 2024 aprox) medusa (oct 2024 aprox) New Hero #5 (Nov 2024) guardians of infinity : (posible) millennium (nov 2024 aprox) mapache y grood (nov 2024) A force (mar 2025 aprox) (ms marvel (carol danvers), spider woman(jessica drew), she hulk, estrella de fuego, medusa, Dazzler, dalzzer thor y Nico Minoru) great lakes avengers parte 2 ( may 2025) mister inmortal, big bertha, doorman, flatman,squirrel girl,Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Monkey Joe,Gravity, Tippy Toe, Grasshopper (doug taggert) y grasshopper II (niel shelton). villanos : maelstrom,animen, giraffe man, rabbit woman, pig man, great horned owl man, Batrocs Brigade, Batroc the Leaper, Zaran y Machete. All-New All Different Avengers (jun 2025 aprox) the tottaly awesome hulk (jun 2025 aprox) (un hulk de un cientifico chino amadeus cho) (iron man será su mentor) antman : larget than life ( jul 2025 aprox) Power Man and Iron Fist (posible agos 2025) dazzler thor (posible agos 2025) nico minoru (posible sep 2025) thor reboot : son of asgard (nov 2025 aprox) the punisher 2 (nov 2025 aprox) savege dragon (mar 2026) namor 2 ( may 2026 aprox) freak force (may 2026 aprox) capitan america : civil war the retuns ( may 2026 aprox) team capitan america (steve roger) : viuda negra, bucky barnes, bruja escarlata,mercurio, vision, iron patriot, the wasp, ultimate spider man(miles morales), wolverine, the thing y red hulka. team captain marvel (mar-vell) : ms marvel(carol danvers), monica rambeau,patriota, the sentry, antman/giant man, ojo de halcón,azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, spider man(peter parker) y she hulk. hulk el hombre increible : el indestructible (universal/marvel) (jun 2026 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo ('''villanos : el lider (tim black nelson), el hombre absorvente (brian patrick), abominacion (actor a confirmar) general ross (william hurt) / hulk rojo (jack black) y david banner / davilhulk (actor a confirmar) hombre maravilla (jun 2026 aprox) dr strange reboot (jun 2026) sam wilson : new capitan america (jun 2026 aprox.) lucke cage (jun 2026 aprox) us agent (jul 2026 aprox) jessica jones (agos 2026 aprox) daredevil (sep 2026 aprox) deadpool reboot (oct 2026 aprox) last days of ms marvel (carol danvers) ( mar 2027 aprox) the avengers : west coast (may 2027 aprox) (bruja escarlata, mercurio, vision, tigra, ojo de halcon, sharon carter, maquina de guerra, antman/giantman, the wasp, y caballero luna.) hyperion (may 2027 aprox) the totally awesome hulk : "in the grip of fin fang foom! " (jun 2027 aprox) ultimate spider man : web - warriors ( jul 2027 aprox) spider man : '''tom holland miles morales : the ultimate spider man (agos 2027 aprox) miles morales : Donald Glover villanos : electro, duende verde norman osborn y venom. nick fury y agentes de SHIELD ( agos 2027 aprox) mar -vell captain marvel (oct 2027 aprox) guardians of the infinity : warlock y la guardia del infinito (nov 2027 aprox) thor : road force ( nov 2027 aprox) sharon ventura : new mrs marvel (mar 2028 aprox) the new avengers : Secrets Wars (may 2028) villanos : thanos warlock super skrull skrulls, kree,kang el conquistador, annihulus, doom y galactus hank pym antman and janet the wasp ( jun 2028 aprox) hulk el increible : fall of the hulks (universal/marvel) (jun 2028 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo (posibles villanos : rhino /halffire / Grey Prodigy y hulk rojo) the astonishing antman (jul 2028 aprox) the Uncanny Inhumans ( sep 2028 aprox) Venom: Caballero espacial (oct 2028 aprox) Squadron Supreme ( nov 2028 aprox) posible fase 5 marvel studios/ (sony / universal y 20th centure fox). meses aproximados. Dark Avengers (may 2029) namor 3 ( jun 2029 ) sam wilson : all new captain america ( jun 2029) dr strange reboot 2 (jun 2029) (reboot) iron man the invincible : fear it self (may 2030) patrulla x (may 2030 ) sam wilson : all new capitain america (jun 2030) ultimate spider man : web of shadows (jul 2030 aprox.) spider man : tom holland - '''miles morales : '''donald glover Thor : the uncanny absorbing man (nov 2030 aprox) guardians of the infinity : the conclusion of the hermetikus (nov 2030) (reboot) steve roger : captain america super soldier (may 2031) the avengers vs dark avengers ( may 2031) hank Pym : antman and giant man (jun 2031 aprox) the hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2031 aprox) hulk : actor a confirmar last days of antman (jul 2031 aprox) Black Panther reboot (nov 2031 aprox) the invincible iron man : long way down ( mar 2032) the avengers united (may 2032 aprox) red hulk (jun 2032 aprox) general ross/hulk rojo : jack black (posible) (villano : abominacion actor a confirmar) dr. strange reboot 3 (jun 2032) ultimate spider man : edge of time (jul 2032) spider man : tom holland - '''miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/ spider woman : '''actriz a confirmar. Marvel Infinity (agos 2032) la nueva patrulla x (may 2033 aprox) the hulk : skaar son of the hulk (jun 2033 aprox) (universal/marvel) hulk : actor a confirmar''' skaar : '''liam hemsworth (hulk vs skaar) hank pym : antman and goliath (jun 2033 aprox) eric o grady : antman agent of shield (jul 2033 aprox) the invincible iron man : worlds most wanted ( may 2034 aprox) capitan america and the falcon (may 2034) uncanny avengers (may 2034 aprox) capitain midnight ( jun 2034 aprox) she hulk vs red hulka ( jun 2034 aprox) skaar : king of the savage lands (jul 2034 aprox) skaar :liam hemsworth spider man : shattered dimensions (jul 3034 aprox) spider man = tom holland -''' miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/spider woman : actriz a conformar''' - gwen stacy / spider gwen : actriz a confirmar '-' '''venom : '''actor a confirmar - araña negro : actor a confirmar. black panther reboot 2 (oct 2034 aprox) thor : god of thunder (nov 2034 aprox) american son (iron patriot) (mar 2035 aprox) ultra force ( abr 2035 aprox) uncanny avengers : ultron reborn (may 2035) capitan america reborn ( may 2036) the avengers united : they stand ( may 2036 aprox) hulk the incredible (jun 2036 aprox ) hulk : actor a confirmar (posibles villanos : mess , mister gideon , grey y prodigy) capitain midnight and secret squadron (jun 2036 aprox) the avengers united : "secrets avengers " (may 2037 aprox) mar vell -Captain Marvel reboot ( jun 2037 aprox) planet skaar (jul 2037 aprox) (skaar : liam hemswork) black phanter reboot 3 ( nov 2037) ms marvel reboot carol danvers (mar 2038 aprox) proyect black sky : capitain midnight and brain boy (mar 2038 aprox) hulk and the agents of smash (abr 2038 aprox) (universal/marvel) (hulk : actor a confirmar - she hulk : megan fox - hulk rojo : actor a confirmar - red hulka : actriz a confirmar : skaar : liam hemsworth) the avengers united : the destiny war (may 2038 aprox) Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:The Avengers Category:2022 Category:2024 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2036 Category:2037